That First Night
by popyopussyboi100
Summary: The first night that Edward and Bella give in to their passion towards each other. AH.
1. Chapter 1

I watch him from across the room and sighed. I wanted him - I wanted him bad. To hold him in my arms for just one night and channel the passion and desperation and urgency that I feel. To press my body up against his until I could barely breath. To feel his body and his hardness against me. His body down the length of mine. Quickly I shake my head back into reality, out of my daydream. _He doesn't want me,_ I thought. _He has made that quite clear._

I head home from school disappointed and slightly frustrated. I was sick of being rejected and feeling unwanted. I wanted to be desired and held. I needed it - I needed to get it out of my system and just have one night. I check my phone, and there is a text from him. A party at his house tonight. I try not to get excited, knowing that I will just be disappointed when the night doesn't end well. Either way, I dress to impress, and head over to his house looking hot.

I walk in, and I search the room. I spot him, and our eyes lock. He smiles, and his smile sends a feeling through me that is all too familiar yet all too far away. I look down, blushing, as he walks over to me. He grabs my hand, and as he pulls me through the living room my breathing accelerates. _Is this finally it?_ I thought to myself. We wind up the stairs and into the hallway that I know contains his room. My heart pounds and I swallow, hard.

He pulls me into his bedroom and looks at me with an intensity and desperation I cannot even describe. He has wanted me as much as I have wanted him. I gaze into his eyes and his pupils are dilated, as are mine. I can sense the tension between us, and before I can even move he grabs me and pulls me to him. Our bodies press together, his hands groping down my back. My hands are in his hair, pulling his head closer to mine, my body pressing as close to him as humanly possible. His lips are soft and unyielding against mine. The feeling of his lips on my lips sends a shiver down my spine and I start to shake. I have to pull away, panting for breath, but his lips don't leave my skin. He devours me. My jaw, my neck, my collarbone. His hands travel up my bare back, pulling my shirt with him, pooling it up at my neck, moving his head down to my breasts. My head falls backward as I moan his name, only to pull his head back up to me and kiss his lips once again. He breaks away to pull my shirt over my head. I collide back into him, not wanting to be even inches away. My hands explore his chest, he moans as I pass lower and lower. We come back together, and the feeling of his bare chest on mine sent another round of shivers down my spine, pooling below my naval. I couldn't contain myself or the way I was feeling as I brought his lips back to mine. He unhooks my bra and moves his hands between the two of us. My head falls back as my hands grasp onto his head, pulling him into me. What seems like seconds later, he pulls himself back up to my level, looking me in the eye.

His hands travel down my back until they land on my butt. He grabs me in a way that sends tingles throughout my entire body as I lean into his shoulder. His hands travel under my clothes and pull everything down. I shiver from the cold, until his hands reach in between my legs. I gasp, my knees buckling and my legs shaking as the entirety of my weight is on his shoulder. He walks us over to the bed, and he falls down on top of me, pressing my body into the mattress. His lips find mine as his fingers explore parts of me that I didn't even know existed. I never knew that it could feel this good. I can't catch my breath, and the room starts to spin as I feel everything build up inside of me. I look into his eyes and see his desire for me and his urge to please me. I press close to him as I let go, the warm pressure exploding over the edge in what feels so strong I can't even swallow.

Minutes later I open my eyes to his face. He presses his lips into mine softly at first, but then he lets his desperation be felt. I push him away and roll him onto his back, knowing what I had to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

I run my hands down his chest, he gasps as my fingernail flicks across his nipple. I smile and press my lips to his. My tongue presses into his mouth to meet his. He kisses me as my hands swipe across his lower stomach, reaching his belt. His hands beat me to it and unbuckled his belt before I even had a chance. I giggled into his mouth at his pure desperation. He sends me a glare before pulling my hands back down, winking at me. I pull down his pants before sliding my hand into his underwear. His eyes clench shut.

"Shit," he gasps under his breath. My lips find his neck and my hand pulls him out of his boxers. I get into a steady rhythm while his hands were all over me. My boobs, my butt, even back where they began. At this point we are moaning together as his hips begin to thrust into my touch and I start to feel the familiar feeling build up again. I work him harder and harder as the pressure inside me builds up. His lips suck on my neck and he moves even faster than I thought possible, until we both couldn't handle it anymore. It felt like every muscle in my body clenched as I gasped for air, my eyes clenched shut so tight a tear rolled down my cheek.

I collapse onto his body, the entirety of my weight pressed against him. I taste the sweat on his lips as I press them against mine once again. I laugh, completely and utterly relaxed. He shoots me a grin and a wink before pulling me under the covers with him, squeezing me tight.

"Thanks for tonight," he murmurs into my hair. "It was better than I ever thought."

"Me too," I giggle in reply. "I honestly never thought you would go for it, but I am so relieved that you did."

"Me? Not want you? Come on!" He laughs. "I have been afraid to tell you how I feel for months now, just assuming you would reject me after what I've heard you think of me."

I sit up and look him in the eye. "Edward, I have liked you for months now. I couldn't think anything but good things about you! Your past is completely and utterly in the past."

Edward pulls me back down to him and presses his lips against mine softly, speaking into my mouth. "Bella, I like you so much too."

I smile and kiss him back, squeezing him tight and never wanting to let go.


End file.
